Get Your Mind Out Of The Gutter
by BlackEyedWicca
Summary: Sasuke spies on Naruto’s conversation with someone in an alley....you put the long hard shaft in your...wait...What? Naruto what are you and this guy doing? Remember jealous Uchiha’s are never good. Naru? SasuNaru. Chap2 Up And It's LEMON!
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing, so no suing, or yelling or any such other thing. I really don't have the time for it and will yell right back at you.

**AN:** Hello everyone I'm back with ANOTHER oneshot…I no there just flying out of me at the moment ne? Well who cares since we all love them. Well anyways I hope you enjoy this oneshot, please R&R I'd be ever so grateful. Oh and I want to give a huge thanks to Naru-Kyou for giving me the picture that inspired this fic and also this oneshot it dedicated to FFirst2L for being the main reason behind me thinking of this idea. So thankyou very much you two. You both rock!! Well toodles and enjoy!!!

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Get Your Mind Out Of The Gutter

Sasuke was having another one of those days. You know the ones where you have nothing to do because you've done everything worth doing. So he was now currently walking through Konoha actually hoping to find a horde of fangirls to chase him. It would give him something to do even if only for a few minutes. He had been walking around unsuccessfully for a little over an hour when he noticed his favorite little blonde dart into an alleyway.

Curious as to what Naruto could want to do in such a disgustingly dirty alley he followed the blonde at a distance. When he reached the alley he jumped up onto a balcony and hid in the shadows, making sure to stay out of the fidgeting blonde's view. As he sat watching the blonde he couldn't help letting his eyes run over him. He had long come to terms with his attraction for his team mate, accepting the fact that he loved him had taken a little while longer.

He was stopped from his examination as the blonde started pacing. He saw Naruto's mouth moving but couldn't hear the words. Carefully, with the grace and skill that only came with training he climbed from the balcony onto the floor, hiding behind a set of garbage cans. Lifting his head enough to see the blonde but stay cloaked in shadows to those who weren't looking for him. Quietly he waited for him to start mumbling again.

"Stupid lousy asshole….making me come to an alley…..rather be at the privacy of my home….stupid dickhead and his weird sense of humor…..he's the one who set up this meeting, today of all days….errgh…. stupid lying dumbass…" Naruto stopped his talking and movement suddenly before turning his head to the left looking at the opposite direction of where he had entered from.

Following his gaze Sasuke waited for something to happen. After a few moments the faint outline of someone appeared. "Uzumaki." They said in a blank voice. Sasuke blinked, it sounded familiar but he couldn't quite place who it was. "No one followed you, correct?" Naruto crossed his arms in a huff. "I'm not that stupid of a ninja." A disbelieving noise was heard from the other figure. "Are you sure?" He saw Naruto tense from the corner of his eye and focused back on him.

"Why don't you check yourself if your so paranoid?" Sasuke froze and subconsciously held his breath, waiting for there answer. "Fine" Eyes widening slightly Sasuke quickly ducked behind the trash cans, careful not to make a noise as he laid on his back, thankful there were newspapers covering the ground. He stayed waiting quietly behind the trash cans. Hands poised ready to do a jutsu if found. After a few tense moments he heard Naruto speak up. "Are you done yet? I actually want to leave this alley some time in the next century."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. He was getting frustrated by all the changes the blonde was showing lately. Naruto was meeting someone in a dark alley, was smiling more if that was even possible and he had been forming good comebacks. It was confusing the raven. A few seconds later however his mental questions were answered as the other person spoke. "Don't use the comebacks I give you on me Naruto."

He could practically hear the pout in Naruto's voice. "But, but Sh." He was cut off by the others angry hiss. "I've told you don't say my name when we meet! These are suppose to be secret meetings. Do you know what would happen if my boyfriend found out?" Sasuke froze and went to sit up but at the last moment stopped himself not wanting to be seen. "Yeah, yeah I know. We'd both be dead."

A surge of protectiveness flew through Sauske and before he could stop it his Sharingan was activated. He would not let anyone harm his Naruto. As soon as the thought flashed through his mind he heard the stranger speak. "Come on let's do this. We can't be found together remember." His Sharingan faded to be replaced by hurt. Could this person be Naruto's…..lover?

He shook the thought off. Naruto wasn't gay. He had convinced himself of it, in fact it was one of the reasons why he had left Konoha in the first place. With the blonde's constant and loud love for Sakura he had known his only hope was a friendship with the blonde…and that was something he couldn't be satisfied with. Naruto however, the persistent loudmouth had chased him down and forced him back….and Naruto, he could never refuse.

"Okay, okay fine I'll do it…but you know I hate doing this in an alley." The other guy laughed. "What you'd prefer it to be public?" He heard a small squeak and figured it was Naruto. "No!! You perverted asshole." He heard a small growl in response before a muttered "Just do it already, my time and patience is running low."

"Fine! Now lets see. What one are we up to? Oh yeah that's right." Naruto paused before putting on a sultry voice, hearing footsteps he figured Naruto had started walking towards the other guy. "You put the long hard shaft into your hot waiting mouth." Sasuke's eyes widened to dinner plate size proportions, his body frozen in shock. "You play with it around your tongue, in and out, in and out." Sasuke clenched his shirt as his Sharingan once again activated in his fury.

He heard a small chuckle from the other guy and started to shake. "You feel it building up inside you, you go faster and faster." He heard the footsteps stop and then Naruto continued. "Until the white creamy liquid fills your mouth, you spit and it's all over." He heard a small gasp and couldn't take it anymore he flew up from his hiding place Sharingan spinning widely. "What the fuck are you doing Naruto!!!"

Naruto's eyes snapped to his, wide with shock. "S-Sasuke?" He asked stunned but Sasuke was to lost in the middle of being angry, shocked and heartbroken. He knew it would hurt to lose Naruto to a girl…but to a guy? It was plan unbearable. Refusing to look at the guy who had stolen his love he glared at Naruto instead. "So is this your boyfriend then? Some guy who's already taken?"

"Sasuke…" Naruto started but was cut off by Sasuke who wouldn't listen. "What happened to you loving Sakura? Or did you suddenly just jump to guys? Don't even fucking give any other guy knowledge or chance to try." Naruto's shocked eyes turned to confusion before realization. "You….you" But before he could get out a sentence Sasuke had turned to the other guy, who during the conversation had shrunk back into the shadows so he couldn't be seen.

"And you, you useless piece of crap. You fucking date someone else while playing with him on the side. You worthless piece of shit. I ought to kill you were you stand!" By this point his Sharingan was wild and chakra waves were practically rolling off him in his fury. He snarled and went to take a step forward when he felt a hand grab his arm. Turning he snarled a glare in place as he pushed the person who had touched him up against the wall.

He was about to move away when his mind registered just who it was and how close he was to them. Eyes fading back to obsidian he looked into Naruto's worried eyes and instantly felt guilty. Letting Naruto go he took a few steps back, focusing on the ground. "I…uhh" Cursing himself mentally at both letting his anger take control and his failure at speaking he mentally took a deep breath before looking up at Naruto.

He was surprised to find the blonde glaring at him. "What the hell is wrong with you Sasuke-Teme." Sasuke blinked but otherwise didn't move. Frustrated Naruto threw his hands up in the air "What is with you! You jump out from behind a bunch of garbage cans and practically proclaim your love for me and start accusing me of all this stuff and I have no idea why!!" Turning he gave the shocked raven an exasperated look.

However before Sasuke could reply the other person spoke up. "You baka. He heard you telling m...what you did, not to mention in a sexual voice…add how the rest of the conversation sounded. Of course he's going to jump to conclusions." Naruto blinked. "But all I said was….oh." You could almost see the penny drop. When it did he instantly turned angry. "Teme!! Get your mind out of the gutter!! You're as bad as the frog hermit and Kakashi-Sensei put together."

Sasuke bristled at the insult. "Well how the fuck was I suppose to take it?!?" Before Naruto could reply the other spoke up. "If you had waited a little more Uchiha you would have heard the last line." Spinning around Sasuke was just in time to catch a notebook. "I was given this just before Naruto spoke the last line. Read the joke." Almost warily the raven looked down at the notepad.

_You put the long hard shaft into your hot waiting mouth_

_You play with it around your tongue, in and out, in and out_

_You feel it building up inside you, you go faster and faster_

_Until the white creamy liquid fills your mouth, you spit and it's all over_

_Take care of your teeth._

It was at the last line that he felt the full impact of the situation hit him. Naruto now knew he loved him all because he had miss interpreted a dirty joke. "We have an arrangement Naruto and I." Looking up he was surprised to see just who stepped out of the shadows. "He tells me perverted jokes he learns from Kakashi and Jiraiya for me to tell my boyfriend and in exchange I tell him quotes and comebacks to use against you. Neither one of us wants anyone to know so we meet in secret. That was until you decided to follow him."

Sasuke stood stone still. It was Shikamaru Nara….this was nothing more then an exchange of words. It was nothing he ever had to worry about….and now he had blown it….Naruto would hate him and he had nothing to show for it. Not even a kiss. Slowly regaining what was left of his composure. He gave a brief nod. "Keep your charade up. I don't care. I have better things to do then tell people of your escapades." Turning around he headed for the exit of the alley, avoiding Naruto's eyes.

He had only taken a few steps when he felt a hand grab him. Turning around slowly he looked into sky blue eyes and mentally grimaced. "Naruto." He started but was cut off when the blonde himself spoke. "So…you love me?" Sasuke didn't answer, simply kept his blank face in place. He briefly heard Shikamaru walk away but was brought back to Naruto when he pouted. "Come on Sasuke-Teme. You basically said it. Now tell me, do you love me?"

When he still didn't answer Naruto went to speak again but was stopped when he was grabbed and thrown against the alley way. Before he could yell a complaint he was captivated by the angry look in Sasuke's eyes. "Do I love you? Of course I fucking love you. Why do I keep saving you, helping you, tolerating you? Why do you think I let _you_ bring me back? It's because I love you and no matter how much I try I can't fucking stop."

Before Naruto could fully process Sasuke's words and respond he had lips crashing into his in a desperate kiss. He gasped in surprise and in that instant Sasuke's tongue was in his mouth tasting him, feeling him, memorizing him. He wanted to push Sasuke off so he could get some air but the way he was clinging to him made him stop. Sasuke was holding and kissing him helplessly and he realized that to Sasuke this was the only kiss he'd ever get and he was trying to never let it end.

Just when Naruto had finally reached a decision about what he would do regarding both Sasuke and the kiss the raven was pulling away from him. Opening his eyes, which he never remembered closing he looked into Sasuke's depressed ones as he stood there panting. Naruto new suddenly that he never wanted to see that look in Sasuke's eyes ever again. Not letting himself rethink it Naruto had caught Sasuke's lips in another kiss.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt lips connect with his. He instantly responded pressing his lips against Naruto's. He felt a hesitant tongue swipe against his lips. For a moment he wanted to push away and ask what Naruto was doing, but it soon disappeared as he opened his mouth, reasoning that even if it was a pity kiss or an experiment on Naruto's part he still got another kissed with his loved one out of it.

As there tongues dueled he hesitantly raised his hand to tangle in Naruto's hair, when he felt no resistance he loosely slung his arm around Naruto's shoulder drawing him closer. In response he felt arms wrap around his waist, he almost smiled into the kiss but refrained, simply kissing Naruto with more vigor.

When they finally broke apart for air Sasuke found himself holding Naruto tighter not wanting to let the fox boy go. A small laugh came from Naruto drawing the Uchiha's attention. "Hey…if I had of kissed you back you know during the academy kiss…would you have kissed me back?" Sasuke blinked, surprised at the question. Answering truthfully he said "I don't know." Naruto nodded. "Oh….well at least you're going to be kissing me now."

Sasuke tensed slightly "W-What?" He asked mentally cursing his stutter. Pulling back Naruto gave him a curious look. "What? You love me but you don't want to be my boyfriend?" He pouted and went to pull away but Sauske stopped him, pulling him back and locking eyes with him, Naruto instantly stopped his struggles. "You…want to be my boyfriend?"

Naruto rolled his eyes a humorous smile on his face. "And you call me the dobe." A smirk soon formed on Sasuke's face, his usually attitude close behind. "Tch, I'm not the one who needs to trade jokes for comeback lines." Naruto frowned. "Teme!" Sasuke's smirk widened as he leaned down and lightly nipped his kitsune's ear causing the blonde to shiver. Moving his mouth up he whispered huskily into it. "Want to try out your joke…for real?"

Pulling his head back Naruto looked into Sasuke's face, confusion plain in his sky blue eyes. "Why? Does my breath stink or something? You weren't complaining when we made out." Sasuke chuckled slightly before giving a predatory grin. "Dobe, you're thinking of it the wrong way." It took a few seconds for it to click, but when it did Naruto's face turned beet red. Sadly for Naruto that only made Sasuke's smirk widen and with a few hand symbols they were at the Uchiha compound, Naruto completely at his new boyfriends mercy.

* * *

**AN:** Mwahahahahaha poor little uke Naruto, what will our poor Sasuke do to him? Well if you want to find out you have to review. I will only add a second lemon part if I'm happy with the response I get for a continuation. The fic will stay M and complete for a week if I don't have enough reviews by that time I will change it to a T and just leave it alone. But that's only if I'm not happy with the responses so if you want a lemony SasuNaru twoshot then please R&R. And okay I'm done…so I hope you have enjoyed it and yeah. Thanks for reading!!!

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Again I own absolutely nothing……sooooo yeah.

**WARNING:** LEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Major BOYxBOY this chapter…………you no like….then piss off!!! I didn't write this for people to bitch about.

**AN:** HOLY CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Over 50 reviews for the one chapter??!!?!?!? 'blushes' wow well I want to thank all who reviewed you have given me the incentive to write a sequel!!! I also want to dedicate this chapter to Yumi Asuka who made me laugh very hard with the great review she gave. So again thanks. Well I hope you enjoy the second and finally part of 'Get Your Mind Out Of The Gutter' Oh and sorry for the wait!

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Get Your Mind Out Of The Gutter Part 2

Previously

_Sadly for Naruto that only made Sasuke's smirk widen and with a few hand symbols they were at the Uchiha compound, Naruto completely at his new boyfriends mercy._

And Now The Continuation

They appeared in Sasuke's bedroom with a small cloud of smoke that quickly faded, revealing a nervous Naruto and a gleeful Sasuke. Leaning down the raven started nipping lightly at Naruto's neck, delighting in the mewls he received in response. Continuing down he pulled back both the jacket and shirt revealing a sun kissed shoulder one that he happily covered in hickies. "S-Sasuke." The blonde managed to pant out as he pulled away from the other. A small growl was his response.

Locking eyes with Sasuke he opened his mouth to protest but Sasuke had other ideas. Catching Naruto's lips he delved his tongue inside rubbing over Naruto's own causing a very long moan. Grinning Sasuke pulled back enough to lightly nip Naruto's bottom lip before grabbing the blonde's jacket. Pulling down the zipper he pushed it off the blonde's shoulders, letting it fall at there feet. Before the blonde could protest he was yanking Naruto's shirt over his flushed face, wanting to feel the others tanned chest.

Throwing the shirt away he ran his hands over the smooth skin, smirking at the shiver Naruto involuntarily gave. Kissing him lightly on the lips, Sasuke distracted Naruto enough to maneuver him towards the bed. Releasing him from the kiss Sasuke lightly pushed him backwards until he fell onto the bed. Smirking he quickly climbed on top of the red face kitsune and started feasting on his exposed chest.

Taking a hardened nipple into his mouth he sucked and nibbled on it causing Naruto to moan and lightly arch his back. Using his right hand he ran it up the blonde's chest, playing with the previously ignored nipple. As his left hand started to drop lower towards Naruto's pants line he felt hands curl into his hair.

Taking that as a sign to continue he let his hand run over Naruto's clothed and fully erect member causing a loud moan to escape the blonde. He moved his hand towards the blonde pants line while switching nipples, but before he could start to torture the new nipple his head was yanked up and his lips meet Naruto's hungrily.

Feeling Sasuke's hands move up to Naruto's face the blonde took the opportunity to reach down and slip his hands under Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke broke the kiss to moan as Naruto's fingers quickly made there way up to the raven's nipples, tweaking them lightly eliciting a small gasp. Happy with the reaction Naruto played with them for a few more moments, before slipping his hands out of Sasuke' shirt so he could pull it up and over the Raven's head. Sasuke eagerly complied letting Naruto throw it too the other side of the room.

As both eyes scanned the other's torso they found there desire for the other increasing to almost impossible need. Bringing there eyes up to the others face they locked eyes. A whirlwind of emotion was shown in each set of eyes. There want seemed to freeze fro a split second as questions seemed to fly between them. Was it too early? Did they want this? Did they both want each other?

Going with his gut instinct Naruto leaned up and kissed Sasuke hungrily until a passionate battle of tongues commenced. Submitting Naruto let Sasuke take control of the kiss, pulling him down so there was skin to skin contact, both moaned at the sensation. Pulling back from the kiss to catch there breath they locked eyes once again. Grinning Naruto whispered huskily. "Ready when you are Sasuke. I'm always ready when you are."

Not needing further persuasion Sasuke was once again covering Naruto's chest in touches and kisses until the blonde was writhing beneath his ministrants. Pulling back he observed his work, Naruto was covered in love bites. Naruto started to whimper in protest at the lack of contact causing Sasuke to smirk. Moving down he trailed his finger along the skin just above the blonde's pants line making Naruto's eyes snap open and focus on Sasuke's.

Smirk widening Sasuke whispered in a low and seductive voice. "I wonder how well your joke will work now?" Naruto's eyes widened in both disbelief and lust as Sasuke slowly started pulling down his pants before throwing them off, until only the blondes boxers remained. Sasuke gave an amused smile at the design on the boxers. They were black with little orange foxes that were chasing navy ravens.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto whose face was beet red and was averting his eyes. Giving an amused smirk Sasuke said "Looks like you do want me in your pants." Naruto, if possible turned even redder. Giving a small chuckle Sasuke leaned down and yanked of the blondes boxers, feeling him shiver at the feel of cold air on his now exposed member.

Smirking he leaned down he felt the other ninja shiver at the feel of his breath ghosting over him. Putting his hands on the blonde's hips to still them he slowly leaned down and let his tongue trail across the slit licking up the small amount of precum there. Naruto moaned at the feeling while trying unsuccessfully to establish more contact.

Swirling his tongue lightly around the head he felt Naruto moan again before bringing his hands to fist in Sasuke's hair. Pulling back Sasuke continued with his slow teasing by lightly running his tongue up the hilt of Naruto's shaft, making the blonde shiver an mewl while tightening his hold on Sasuke's hair.

Taking pity on the blonde he slowly took Naruto into his mouth. When he had taken half of him in he lazily swirled his tongue around the blonde's member causing Naruto to whimper quietly. A little annoyed at the lack of moaning, Sasuke took him in some more before lightly sucking him, making Naruto's whimper turned to a small moan.

Still not happy with the response he took him in further, deep-throating him causing the blonde to give out a long husky moan. Feeling himself harden further at the sound he gave his own moan causing Naruto to tightly grip his hair from the pleasurable sensation. Smirking slightly Sasuke moaned again, feeling Naruto shiver. He knew Naruto was close. Continuing his ministrants he didn't have to wait long for Naruto to come hoarsely shouting his name as he did.

After swallowing and sucking the blonde dry he lazily climbed back up until he was lying next to Naruto who had a dazed expression on his face. He gave a small smile, his heart swelling with warmth as he looked over the other. Lifting up his hand he pushed sweat soaked locks out of Naruto's face. Focusing back on Sasuke Naruto smiled. As if embarrassed Sasuke went to remove his hand but Naruto caught it bringing it to his lips and kissing each finger. Sasuke watched, fascinated at the display of affection.

After Naruto had kissed each finger he laced his own hand with Sasuke's tugging Sasuke on top of him. Giving Sasuke a foxy grin he slowly brought his other hand down Sasuke's chest, hovering lightly over his waistline. Sasuke took in a shallow breath but before he could say anything Naruto had wiggled his hand inside and was clutching Sasuke's erect and weeping member.

A small groan came from Sasuke making his fox grin grow even wider. "Ne Sasuke…you like?" He slowly started pumping Sasuke as he asked. Sasuke could only give a small moan in response. Grinning Naruto continued speeding up before slowing down making sure to watch Sasuke's facial expressions as he did. Just when he could feel Sasuke getting ready to come he pulled his hand away.

Groaning Sasuke opened his eyes and gave Naruto a small growl to which Naruto just grinned. "Don't you want to come inside me Sasuke?" Sasuke froze on top of Naruto his eyes wide. Noticing Sasuke tense Naruto instantly got nervous; he had thought that was what Sasuke had wanted as well. Averting his eyes Sasuke spoke "Naruto, we don't have to that."

Naruto blinked before saying "But I want to." Sasuke shook his head lightly making his bangs cover his eyes. "Naruto….it will hurt you." Naruto's eyes widened in realization before filling with love as his heart swelled. Lifting up the others head he made Sasuke look him in the eyes. "Sasuke…I trust you… I love you and right now I want you."

Sasuke's eyes widened after each love filled word. Leaning down he kissed Naruto. Not a passionate or lust filled kiss but one with all the love, emotions and heart one could possible place in such a gesture. Pulling back Sasuke gave Naruto a real if not small smile. "I love you to Naruto-Koi." Naruto couldn't wipe off the large smile that covered his face.

"You're so mushy Sasuke." Sasuke just gave a mock glare before claiming the blonde's lips again. Pulling back he whispered huskily. "Is that fact that I want to pound into you so hard into you that you come screaming my name at the top of you voice in the highest peak of ecstasy mushy?" Naruto shivered and gasped lightly. Lifting his eyes to look into Sasuke's Naruto managed to mutter. "Not if you do it." It was more an invitation then a statement.

Not going to refuse the request Sasuke leaned over and opened his bedside draw, pulling out a tube of lube. Shutting the draw he turned back to a smirking Naruto. "Plan this did ya?" Sasuke did see the need to dignify it with a response. He went to open the lid when he heard a tsking sound. Looking down at Naruto he noticed that the blonde was focused on his pants. Looking back up at him Naruto grinned. "You know Sasuke; you're wearing too many clothes." Before he could respond he was flipped onto his back, pants and boxers pulled off before he even landed.

Blinking he looked into Naruto's smirking face as he slowly mapped out ever inch of Sasuke's body with his eyes. Feeling the urge to blush Sasuke held it down and instead lent up and kissed Naruto, opening the lube tube as he did. Squeezing some lube into his hands he made sure his finger were probably coated before positioning Naruto. Hovering his fingers over Naruto's entrance he asked. "Ready?"

Naruto nodded and he slowly he entered a finger inside his soon to be lover. Naruto gave a small whimper at the feeling of the intrusion, wiggling slightly. Moving his finger around he prepared it for another before slowly entering in a second. Doing a few scissor motions he started stretching Naruto before slipping in a third and final finger causing Naruto to give a few sounds of discomfort.

Searching around as he stretched Naruto he managed to brush his fingers over what he was searching for causing a loud moan of ecstasy to rip from Naruto. Smiling he continued to play with Naruto's prostate a few more times before pulling his fingers out causing a groan of displeasure from Naruto. Ignoring it he squeezed some more lube into his hand, covering himself with the substance.

Positioning himself he paused. "Ready Naruto?" Naruto nodded and slowly he entered him. Naruto hissed at the feel of pain as his muscles stretched, grabbing Sasuke's shoulders he bit his lip to keep from whimpering.

When he was fully inside Naruto it took all his willpower not to move, the feel of Naruto around him was enough to make him go crazy from need. Calming himself he looked at Naruto who had his eyes squeezed shut and was biting his lip hard enough to make it bleed. Kissing Naruto's face he hoped to take his mind of the pain.

After few moments Naruto moved, symbolizing that Sasuke could continue. Slowly so as not to hurt him further Sasuke started a gentle pace but it soon got faster as both males felt there desire building. Pushing in deeper Sasuke hit Naruto's prostate causing the other to scream. Continuing his thrusts he aimed it so that each time he hit it. As the pressure built Sasuke's movements became more erratic and his breathing heavier.

"Ne…ugh Sasuke…I'm..." Hearing Naruto's broken sentences he grabbed Naruto's neglected member and started pumping it. After only a few thrust Naruto came on there stomachs Sasuke's name being shouted from his lips.

With the combined feel of Naruto's muscles constricting around him and the sound of Naruto shouting his name in ecstasy had him coming seconds later Naruto's name being pulled from his lips. Pulling out from Naruto he fell onto his back panting, Naruto lying exhausted beside him.

When he managed to catch his breath Sasuke lent down, grabbing a blanket from the foot of his bed pulling it over them. Snaking his arm around Naruto's waist he pulled him into his arms, smiling as the blonde snuggled closer, Naruto's breath caressing his chest. Feeling his eyes start to get heavy he looked down at Naruto who was already asleep against his chest. Smiling he whispered. "Goodnight my little Kitsune." Closing his eyes he let darkness claim him, holding Naruto tightly as he slept.

* * *

**AN:** Well? Was it fluffy and lemony enough for ya? I really hope you enjoyed it!!! Again very, very sorry for the wait but I have had no time for ANYTHING lately, anyways I hope you enjoyed it. I would love a review…especially to know how my lemon did and how the second chapter went...was it as good as the first...or even worthy? Well anyways thanks for reading…Ja Ne!!

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


End file.
